Clueless
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: 'Un beso se multiplica por cien hasta que ambos respiran arrítmicamente. Las manos de Saga encuentran lugar sobre el cinturón de Radamanthys y allí se quedan, sin ganas de retroceder ni avanzar. El rubio lo hace por ambos. Lo jala de la camisa hasta el cuarto y Saga se deja hacer. Está viendo hasta donde la comodidad se comienza a desvanecer.' YAOI. NC-17. Oneshot. R/S


**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy

**Título: **Clueless

**Tipo:** AU, PWP, slice of life, romance. Look! Porno sin angst, una galleta para mi  
**  
Resumen: **

_Un beso se multiplica por cien hasta que ambos respiran arrítmicamente. Las manos de Saga encuentran lugar sobre el cinturón de Radamanthys y allí se quedan, sin ganas de retroceder ni avanzar. El rubio lo hace por ambos. Lo jala de la camisa hasta el cuarto y Saga se deja hacer. Está viendo hasta donde la comodidad se comienza a desvanecer._

**Clasificación: **NC-17 creo.

**Advertencias: **Es un bicho raro que no tiene pies ni cabezas, muy pero muy OoC because of reasons. Universo alterno porque es lo más sencillo.

Escrito febrilmente, casi sin pensar demasiado como hilar esto, en algo así como dos días, por la simple necesidad de escribir algo para retomar el hilo y poder escribir Lävatein sin cagarla en el proceso u.ú

Utter crack, I'm so sorry.

Además, por favor, por favor, por favor, tengan en mente que Radamanthys, juez del inframundo, criatura seria hasta decir basta, el INGLÉS, tiene sólo veintitrés, gracias 3  
**  
Pareja Principal:** Radamanthys x Saga (pero narrado completamente desde el punto de vista de Saga y no sé en qué transforma eso a Rada xDDD)

**Razón:** Mis propósitos del club de fans Hurricane yay! ¡Uno menos! .

**Dedicatoria:** Para Kaori por fundar semejante club y porque desde que me uní es todo en lo que puedo pensar. Por hacer los brillitos más bellos del foro (y condenar completamente mi alma a su servicio por ello)

**Comentarios adicionales:** A medida que iba tomando forma, me dieron unas ganas inexplicables de continuarlo y convertirlo en un multichapter pero no. Just no.

Además, sigo sin estar muy segura de esta criatura y sigo pensando si no es muy forzada, pero bueno. No hallé como mejorarlo/solucionarlo/arreglarlo.

Akjsakjskajskajsjaskjs -à Esto es la narración en sí.

_Ajhasjhasjhahsbashs _à Estos son recuerdos de Saga y esto "_AJASKJSAKJASKJASKJS"_ son diálogos de recuerdos.

_'Akjskjskjskjskjajkj'_ à Esto es lo que Saga piensa.

Por si no se entiende :P

**Estado:** Oneshot completo (¡Creo!)

**Nº de Palabras:** 6.479 según Word.

**Última actualización: **26-01-2013.

* * *

**Clueless.**

Saga tuvo novia una vez.

En la facultad. La conoció en el tercer año de carrera y seis meses después la besó porque le pareció correcto hacerlo. Tenían gustos similares, objetivos parecidos y le hacía reír bastante seguido.

Fue la única novia.

Antes, en el instituto, siempre estuvo más interesado en mezclar ingredientes en el laboratorio de química que en partirse los huesos en el campo de fútbol o en besarse bajo las gradas con alguna muchacha de falda muy corta. Si besó a una o dos compañeras de curso durante los últimos dos años de secundaria, Saga diría que es una exageración. Además, Kanon se encargó de protagonizar suficientes escándalos sexuales por los dos sólo en el último año. (Todavía le dan escalofríos cuando recuerda el incidente del gimnasio).

La verdad, simplemente, es que nunca le llamó la atención.

Por eso, para Saga es más o menos algo normal la discusión que en esos momentos tiene con el muchacho rubio que se sienta al otro lado de la mesa, en el bar hasta el que Kanon y Aiolos lo arrastraron aquella tarde.

Las cervezas siempre le han soltado la lengua más de la cuenta y ahora, en un breve momento de lucidez, mientras busca con la mirada a su gemelo y a su mejor amigo entre el gentío que, de un momento a otro, ha abarrotado el bar, se arrepiente ligeramente de haber compartido mucho de su historia personal.

— No, no, no —dice, agitando la cabeza y tratando de explicarle que ha sacado la conclusión equivocada — Yo…— agrega, mirándolo fijamente y tocándose el pecho con los dedos para darle énfasis a sus palabras, como si el muchacho tuviese dificultades para entenderle — Soy heterosexual.

Radamanthys se ríe echando la cabeza hacía atrás. Saga, en vez de sentirse ofendido, se detiene un segundo a pensar en que le ha costado muy poco familiarizarse con el llamativo nombre del muchacho.

_'¿Qué clase de padres podrían ponerle ese tipo de nombre de su hijo?'_, se lleva la botella a los labios y encoge levemente un hombro antes de darle un sorbo. _'Seguramente, la misma clase de padres que le ponen Saga al suyo. O Kanon.'_

— No estoy diciendo que no lo seas — Radamanthys tiene la voz grave. Desgarrada e hipnótica, indudablemente gracias a un licor demasiado fuerte y a un exceso de cigarrillo desde edades tempranas. Le brilla el whisky en la mirada y juega con el cigarro en los labios antes de expandir el pecho y aspirar el humo. Antes de exhalar, se le queda mirando un instante. Sumamente divertido — Estoy diciendo que eres _mayormente_ homosexual.

_'Oye, amigo, las cosas que dices'._ Sin embargo…

La relación con su novia terminó algo así como tres años antes. Un par de meses más, un par de meses menos.

Se acuerda perfectamente porque no recuerda haberse sentido tan avergonzado alguna vez en su vida.

Estaban en la cafetería de la universidad y otro estudiante pasó junto a su mesa, chocándole sin querer el codo. Saga se le quedó mirando mientras se alejaba, notando como se le ajustaba el pantalón en el trasero al caminar y que se le arqueaban un poco las piernas cada dos pasos. Para la tercera vez que notó el arco que aparecía entre los muslos del muchacho, ya sentía la espalda de gelatina. Una voz, tal vez su inconsciente, se lo hizo notar.

_"Está bien bueno, ¿no?"_

_"Bastante"_

Bastó una patada en la espinilla bajo la mesa para que se diese cuenta de que la voz en cuestión no era su inconsciente, sino una novia aparentemente poco ofuscada. Hasta parecía algo resignada. Tardó un par de segundos más en procesar que su respuesta debió haber sido escuchada por al menos cuatro o cinco personas más.

_"Creo que es momento de asumir que esto no da para más",_ había suspirado la muchacha. A Saga, más que afectarle sus palabras, le picó la curiosidad.

_"¿Estás terminándome?"_

_"Saga, lindo, es obvio que tú y yo tenemos demasiados intereses en común"_

Saga había arrugado la nariz.

_"¿Qué tú también crees que…?"_ Por supuesto, no le dejó terminar.

_"Cariño, estás tan metido en el clóset que podrías estar llegando a Narnia"_

_"Pfft"._ Había sido toda la respuesta de Saga. _Pfft._ La muchacha había rodado los ojos como si no tuviese remedio.

_"Saga",_ le había dicho con un tono compasivo, casi maternal, que ni su propia madre usaba con él. _"Tú y yo nos hemos acostado, ¿cuántas veces? ¿Veinte?"_

Veinte veces había sonado a bastante. La criatura había parecido leerle la mente.

_"En tres años, Saga"._

Ah.

_"Oh"._

_"Además…"._ Su nueva –y primera- ex novia se había mirado los dedos mientras hablaba, con un ligero gesto de culpa entre las cejas. _"Llevo un año saliendo con Thomas"_

Saga se había enfadado. Se había sentido traicionado y cuando se veía inminente un ataque dramático, la muchacha había pasado de estar pasivamente ofuscada a verdaderamente furiosa más rápido de lo que un deportivo demoraba en acelerar a cien kilómetros por hora.

_"¡Santo cielo, ni siquiera lo habías notado!"_

¿Qué esperaba? Tardó casi un año en darse cuenta de que su relación era prácticamente formal y aun así, daba la impresión de que a veces lo olvidaba. Seguía sin ser uno de sus intereses favoritos, eso de las relaciones.

Después de ese día, nunca más la volvió a ver y lo único que verdaderamente había echado de menos eran las apuestas por los ganadores del Nobel que hacían cada año.

Saga sacude la cabeza para despejarse el recuerdo de la mente y vuelve a prestarle atención a Radamanthys, que espera pacientemente a que vuelva a tomarle el hilo a la conversación. El vaso de whisky ya ha bajado a la mitad.

— ¿Y de dónde conoces a mi hermano? — trata de desviar el tema de conversación. Una táctica bastante útil cuando le parece que aquel tema tan recurrente en su vida llega a un callejón sin salida.

No le parece posible, pero al rubio se le enciende aún más la mirada (Saga se convence de que es el whisky todavía) y la sonrisa que le surca los labios le hace pensar que imágenes bastante vividas se le vienen a la memoria.

Saga entrecierra los ojos.

_'¿Cuántas veces te has acostado con Kanon?'_

Porque Saga se precia de tener bastante tino con el resto de los mortales, no pregunta en voz alta. Sin embargo, la imagen mental de aquel muchachito y su gemelo, retozando juntos, es difícil de evitar.

Trata de sentirse asqueado y en su imaginación, esa es precisamente la mueca que esconde tras el botellín de cerveza. Se da cuenta de que lo que siente es cualquier cosa menos repulsión cuando acepta que, en su imaginación, el que se revuelca con el muchacho no es Kanon, sino él.

Y ahí está de nuevo, esa porción de la espalda justo sobre las nalgas haciéndosele agua.

_'Mayormente homosexual, no. Pero quizás…medianamente'._

Medianamente está bien. Saga no es muy dado a los prejuicios y entiende perfectamente que en cierto sentido, en uno que otro aspecto y, definitivamente, en algún determinado momento de la vida, todos son medianamente homosexuales. Así que está bien, el mundo sigue girando sin arder en el infierno.

— …Cuatro años atrás, creo. Mi padre tiene un buffet de abogados…—comenta Radamanthys, relajándose contra el respaldo de la silla. Si su rodilla chocando con la de Saga es intencional o no, no podría saberlo — El viejo quedó bastante contento con su pasantía y pues…ahí está. Se supone que tengo que ver que haga su trabajo pero, la verdad, esto de las leyes no es lo mío. Y Kanon no necesita que lo estén controlando para que lo haga.

A Saga a veces se le olvida que Kanon terminó siendo un profesional más bien exitoso. Es raro escucharlo de alguien más. Sobre todo cuando ese alguien no puede tener más de veintitrés años. Especialmente cuando ese alguien, claramente más joven, parece haberse acostado con él en un par de ocasiones. Sobre todo cuando ese joven, que probablemente se ha acostado con su hermano, juguetea inocentemente con la cajetilla de cigarros mientras presiona insistentemente la rodilla contra la suya. Lo sorprendente es que Saga, efectivamente, esté muy consciente de ese hecho.

_Aiolos lleva media hora, al menos, sujetándose el estómago y revolcándose de risa. Cuando logra respirar, se sacude las lagrimillas de las pestañas._

_"No puedo creer que no lo hayas notado en un año. Podrían haber estado cogiendo delante de ti y no te habrías enterado. ¿Qué hay que hacer contigo para que te des cuenta de las cosas? ¿Amarrar una nota a una piedra y arrojártela a la cabeza?"_

¿Dónde está Aiolos en ese momento? El orgullo que le daría saber que Saga si está notando que Radamanthys le toca la pierna con la rodilla a propósito. Que le parezca encantador es algo absolutamente normal.

— ¿Dónde demonios están esos dos? — se endereza y alza la barbilla buscando a Kanon y Aiolos. Hace minutos que fueron por un par de tragos y todavía no regresan. Escucha que Radamanthys carraspea y que se endereza también, recogiendo las piernas.

Que el gesto incómodo y avergonzado con el que apoya el codo sobre la mesa también le parezca algo adorable sigue siendo absolutamente normal.

Radamanthys lo analiza con el cejo fruncido una vez recuperado del momento de incomodidad. Se muerde el dedo meñique, mientras sostiene un nuevo cigarrillo entre el índice y el medio.

— Saga, dime una cosa — espera a que le inste a continuar para entrecerrar los ojos y preguntar — ¿Sabes qué Kanon se está cogiendo a Aiolos, verdad?

Se atora con su propia saliva. Tose como reflejo de supervivencia y, como por arte de magia, los hechos se le vienen uno por uno a la mente.

Kanon sumándose a las visitas a casa de Aiolos cada vez que Saga anunciaba que se juntarían a estudiar.

'_Hhmm'._

Aiolos llamándolo para salir y agregando, segundos antes de cortar, que podría invitar a Kanon también, si no había problema.

_'Hhmmm'._

— Hace dos años, dos años y medio, si no más — agrega Radamanthys.

— Hhmmm.

El rubio le mira realmente divertido. Y algo maravillado. Se siente un poco bien, la verdad. Que lo mire así. Que la rodilla vuelva a tocarle apenas la pierna. La risa – la voz gastada, las cajetillas anidadas en la garganta, el tono bajo— que se le escapa.

— Si no están metiéndose mano allá atrás — indica el baño con el pulgar sobre el hombro — dudo que estén aquí todavía.

De pronto, Saga es consciente del encierro. De lo pesado que está el aire, del calor que hace. Del hilillo de sudor que le baja a Radamanthys por la sien izquierda. Es consciente de que el muchacho piensa cuidadosamente sus próximas palabras.

— ¿Sabes qué? — lo mira de reojo — No está mal probar una vez. No pasa nada, ¿sabes?

Al principio no le entiende. Cuando lo ve tragar y relamerse los labios sin querer y necesita cambiar las piernas de posición, le queda clarísimo. De todas formas, Radamanthys lo aclara.

— Ya sabes, la próstata SI se inventó por un motivo.

Ahí, ahí mismo, Saga puede poner el dedo sobre la influencia de Kanon. Recuerda palabras muy similares provenientes de su hermano, en una de las raras ocasiones en que ha sido Kanon quien le ha preguntado por el mismo tema que todos, tarde o temprano, le preguntan.

_"Dios nos regaló la próstata por algo, Saga. Y no fue precisamente para chequearla regularmente después de los cuarenta"._

Le surge la imperiosa e ilógica necesidad de averiguar si Radamanthys le ha demostrado a Kanon para qué sirve la suya, pero justo cuando va a abrir la boca recuerda que a los dieciséis su gemelo ya lo tenía bastante claro.

— Debería irme a casa — es el calor el que lo está poniendo de mal humor. Radamanthys aprieta los labios, pero no dice nada y asiente. Saga se siente un poco responsable por el dejo de decepción en su rostro.

Ambos se colocan de pie y toman sus casacas. Arrojan un par de monedas sobre la mesa y no se dan cuenta del alcohol que tienen en la sangre hasta que la brisa nocturna les da en el rostro. Saga se tambalea un poco.

Caminan unos metros en silencio y por algún motivo, parece que Radamanthys se siente levemente reticente a marcharse. Saga no tiene muchos ánimos de decir algo, no siente que se le dé bien hablar en situaciones incomodas donde, claramente, su contraparte se debate entre hablar o callar. Sonríe cuando escucha que el rubio chasquea la lengua.

— Saga.

— ¿Mmmm?

— Vivo a un par de cuadras de aquí. Estaba pensando si, tal vez, quisieras venir y no sé, ¿beber algo quizás? ¿Charlar?

Lo mira de reojo. Por breves segundo, se siente tentado a recordarle que es un hombre llegando a la treintena de años, bastante saludable y perfectamente heterosexual. Después recuerda la rodilla contra la pierna. La espalda hecha agua, el calor que parece haberlo seguido desde el bar. Medianamente homosexual; si, perfecto. Recuerda las palabras de Radamanthys – _"No está mal probar una vez"_ y recuerda otras tantas de Kanon, aquella mañana. No le puso mucha atención en ese instante, pero ahora se le figuran importantes.

_"Eres mayor de edad, Saga. Profesional. Muy soltero, desde hace tiempo. Tienes permiso para revolcones de una noche. Piénsalo"_

Radamanthys. Probar. Revolcón.

Radamanthys. Probar. Revolcón.

_'Radamanthys. Probar. Revolcón'_

Lo transforma en mantra. Lo repite hasta que empieza a parecer una buena idea.

— Está bien.

— Perfecto.

Siguen sin hablar mucho en el camino, pero Saga termina poniendo cada vez más atención. Resulta que el muchacho no es de hablar en exceso pero es bastante brillante. Extremadamente serio, para ser tan joven, pero insospechadamente agradable. Resulta que está terminando la carrera de arquitecto y que el padre no aprueba del todo su decisión.

— Tenía la esperanza de que fuese abogado, como él.

Resulta que la casa en la que vive la diseño y la construyó él mismo. No es muy grande, pero es suficiente. Se ve orgulloso cuando abre la puerta y basta con que Saga ponga un pie dentro para saber por qué.

Es agradable, es linda, cada espacio esta aprovechado al máximo. La madera rústica le da un toque único.

— ¿Niño prodigio? — bromea y Radamanthys se sonroja apenas_. 'Agradable, si'._

— No, no. Entusiasta, diría yo.

— Mayormente prodigio.

Se ríe a carcajadas y Saga se le une con una sutil sonrisa. Es reconfortante, por una vez, dejarse llevar. Radamanthys hace un aspaviento, indicándole que irá por unos tragos —'Cerveza está bien'—y apenas se pierde de vista, Saga se pone a husmear. No es que quiera hacerlo, pero de pronto se siente con ánimos de averiguar un poco más.

_'El lugar donde vives dice mucho de ti, después de todo'_

Revistas de arquitectura bajo la mesita de centro. Ceniceros con colillas de cigarro y dos o tres cajetillas a medio terminar. Saga sacude la cabeza.

Un brillo llama su atención y escondido en un rincón, hay un tocadiscos pequeño, muy moderno. Varios vinilos se apilan encima. Lo atraen como miel a las abejas. Cuando Radamanthys vuelve, Saga tiene un particular vinilo en las manos y lo mira alzando una ceja.

— ¿Sex pistols? —_'¿Qué? ¿Te llegó tarde la rebeldía?'_. Radamanthys se ruboriza y le alcanza la cerveza.

— Era mi disco favorito en la secundaria.

Entonces sí.

Lo sigue con los ojos cuando se dirige al otro lado del comedor. Ve que saca un vaso pequeño y le coloca un par de hielos. Saga sacude la cabeza una vez más y vuelve la atención a los discos de vinilo. Aparte de varias colecciones de grandes éxitos, no hay nada que le llame la atención hasta que se topa con cuatro o cinco ridículamente importantes.

— ¿Elvis? — suena asombrado. Radamanthys lo malinterpreta totalmente y se voltea apuntándole con un dedo, con la voz firme y vehemente.

— ¡No! — dice. Se escucha como si estuviese enfadado, pero Saga puede notar que bajo las cejas gruesas le sonríen los ojos — Con Elvis no te metes, no importa quién seas.

No le demanda mucho esfuerzo contener la sonrisa; bastante acostumbrado está a contenerse continuamente. Deja los vinilos parsimoniosamente donde estaban y toma un sorbo de cerveza.

— No tengo problemas con Elvis. Me gusta Elvis.

Si lo hace realmente a propósito o no, no lo sabe. Pero está seguro que detrás de su _'Me gusta Elvis' _hay implícitas un millón de cosas.

_'Quizás…'_

Quizás está flirteando un poco.

Quizás probar y salir de la duda no está mal.

Quizás, de pronto, Radamanthys está ridículamente cerca.

Quizás el aroma del whisky le repta hasta la nariz y el humo del cigarrillo le agua un poco los ojos, pese a que el rubio echa la mano atrás para que no estorbe.

— Me gusta que te guste Elvis.

Quizás la flaquean un poco las piernas cuando la voz arrugada murmura tan bajo y los golpecitos de aire caliente le dan ahí, a centímetros de la boca.

Saga sabe que debería estar dando un par de pasos atrás. Que el muchacho está muy cerca y que debería estar retrocediendo a una distancia relativamente segura. Pero, por una vez, no puede obligarse a hacerlo.

Está, en un cincuenta por ciento, seguro de que ha besado a un hombre antes. Nunca lo ha mencionado ni ha vuelto a dudar si semejante hecho sucedió o no, porque pasó una de las pocas veces en las que se embriagó en la facultad y estaba borracho como nunca lo ha vuelto a estar en su vida. Y era el más sobrio de todos. Así que el recuerdo pasó a la posteridad como una especie de mal sueño o alucinación y nunca volvió a preguntarse si realmente había sucedido.

Ahora que las facciones de Radamanthys se le confunden gracias a la proximidad, le parece un hecho lejano pero bastante probable de ser real.

Fija la vista en los labios del muchacho. Inconscientemente, humedece los suyos. Radamanthys insiste con algo que parecía haber olvidado.

— Saga, en serio, no está mal probar una vez.

Un paso adelante y el calor que emana Radamanthys le resulta soporífero. Seguro que es por eso que no retrocede.

— En serio, no pasa nada.

— Radamanthys…

— Si decides que no, queda entre nosotros. Lo prometo.

Saga le cree. Parece de fiar, pero…

— Me detengo dónde y cuándo tú quieras…

— Está bien.

Por una vez, no alcanza a pensar lo que dice cuando ya es muy tarde. Radamanthys sonríe y se ilumina en un segundo y adelanta el rostro sin pensarlo mucho más. Saga aprieta los ojos tan pronto siente el contacto de sus labios.

Recién alcanza a procesar el calor de su boca cuando uno más avasallador le ataca. La lengua de Radamanthys empuja con suavidad y, tentativamente, Saga la deja entrar. Siente la ceniza contra su propia lengua y el sabor dulzón del whisky y la intensidad de lo que está sucediendo le hace pasar por alto la mano que le sujeta el rostro.

¿Esa parte de la espalda que siempre se le siente extraña cuando algo le gusta? Ahora es mantequilla.

¿La mano de Radamanthys que se le mete allí mismo, bajo la camiseta, tratando de mantenerlo todo en su lugar? Le gusta. Cuando esa mano presiona y lo trae más cerca, la mantequilla se evapora.

Le ceden las piernas y se ve obligado a recargar el peso del cuerpo contra Radamanthys. Ahí, se da cuenta de un par de cosas más.

Que Radamanthys es un poco más alto que él, en primer lugar.

Que tiene la espalda imposiblemente ancha.

Tiene las manos grandes y bastante fuertes.

Hay algo de sombra de barba en el mentón, que le irrita un poco la piel pero que no es para nada desagradable.

Que está besándolo de vuelta. Entusiastamente.

Que no tiene huesos, tiene gelatina donde alguna vez, hace mil millones de años, tuvo huesos.

—Saga…

Que la voz de Radamanthys sale entrecortada y ahogada, cinco tonos más baja y que no sabía que eso fuese humanamente posible.

— Aún estoy probando, Radamanthys.

Que está bastante de acuerdo con el gemido que se le arranca al muchacho. Si, puede seguir probando. Se está muy cómodo allí.

Un beso se multiplica por cien hasta que ambos respiran arrítmicamente. Las manos de Saga encuentran lugar sobre el cinturón de Radamanthys y allí se quedan, sin ganas de retroceder ni avanzar. El rubio lo hace por ambos. Lo jala de la camisa hasta el cuarto y Saga se deja hacer. Está viendo hasta donde la comodidad se comienza a desvanecer.

Así como las cosas que Radamanthys le hace sigan pareciéndole agradables, no cree que sea muy pronto.

Los besos en el cuello están bien. La punta de la lengua, tímidamente marcando un recorrido, está mucho mejor. Los dedos que le desabotonan el pantalón…'_De acuerdo, bien'_. Se deja empujar sobre la cama únicamente —se auto convence— porque sus piernas ya no pueden soportar su peso.

_'Es la cerveza'_

Absolutamente. Es la cerveza y no los dedos que le rozan sobre el bóxer.

Saga gime. O maúlla. No recuerda haber sonado así antes en su vida.

¿Lo mejor de todo? Hasta el momento, el peso de Radamanthys sobre las caderas, empujándolo sobre el colchón.

¿Lo siguiente más bueno? La respiración acelerada contra el oído. Siente que la suya trata de ponerse a la altura.

— ¿Puedo…?

Asiente antes de que acabe. Le gusta que el crío le pida permiso para meterle la mano bajo la ropa interior. Es extraño al principio. Muy diferente de cuando él mismo —en raras ocasiones— se toca bajo la ropa. Pero es mejor.

Definitivamente mejor.

Radamanthys presiona la frente contra su barbilla y resopla contra su cuello. Se está conteniendo para no ir más rápido pero está bien así. Así, Saga se retuerce debajo, como si se estuviese muriendo lentamente. Alza las caderas, empuja contra su puño, crispa los dedos en la camiseta de Radamanthys.

Gime y arquea la espalda. Se ahoga y se muere. Parpadea mirando el techo como si no creyese que lo que acaba de suceder es real. Siente la risita de Radamanthys en el cuello antes de sentir un beso un poco más arriba y que el peso sobre su cuerpo se aliviana un poco.

Se le cruza en la línea de visión y se ve contento. Ahora que sonríe, a Saga le parece todavía más joven.

— ¿Bien?

— Errr…

Más que bien. Pero Saga no responde y mira el desastre que hay entre ambos. Radamanthys le sigue la mirada y se levanta hasta quedar de rodillas frente a él. Se quita la camiseta y a Saga como que le falta el aire. La espalda ancha no era una ilusión de la ropa. Son, efectivamente, kilómetros de hombros. Le causa fascinación ver como el muchacho limpia todo rastro de semen con su camiseta antes de arrojarla lejos. Luego, se fija en el bulto que se esconde bajo el pantalón de Radamanthys. Se le retuerce el estómago.

— ¿Qué pasa si…? — duda un segundo. Se le secan los labios y traga pesado — ¿Qué pasa si decido probar más?

Radamanthys alza una ceja y asiente.

— Estoy bien con eso.

— Pero…

_'Nunca he hecho esto'_ ¿Dónde se supone que ponga las manos? ¿Qué se supone que haga primero? ¿Qué puede y que no puede hacer?

— ¿Me encargo yo?

Sigue haciendo eso. Radamanthys sigue pidiéndole permiso. ¿El corazón en el pecho? _Tumtumtumtum._ Le palpita más rápido que cuando le avisaron que había ganado la beca de neurociencias.

Asiente desviando la vista. De pronto le da vergüenza. Ahora viene quitarse la camiseta, deshacerse del pantalón y, de repente, está muy consciente del escrutinio al que será sometido. Radamanthys lo saca de su ensimismamiento girándole el rostro con los dedos y empujando la lengua hasta que abre la boca y lo besa de vuelta. No hace el intento de sacarle la camiseta hasta que nota que se relaja.

Lo empuja con el pecho contra la cama. La piel se le eriza con el contacto y las cosquillas le bajan de la nuca hasta el hueco sobre las nalgas. Resopla porque pensar _su lengua, allí, ahora_ le parece demasiado. La lengua de Radamanthys no está allí, pero ahora está en su pecho y luego está en su abdomen y tan pronto está lamiendo el hueco que se forma sobre la cadera como le está quitando los pantalones.

Saga tiene que cerrar los ojos. Tiene que cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en los dedos que le rozan el interior de los muslos, la respiración golpeándole bajo el ombligo y los labios rozándole justo sobre los testículos.

— Rada…

Queda a medio camino porque el resto de su nombre se pierde en un gemido. La saliva le quema la piel. Los labios que momentos antes le comían la boca ahora le rodean el pene, presionan y sueltan. Suben y bajan y los dientes le rozan sin querer en cada movimiento. Siente como se va endureciendo contra la lengua del muchacho. Lo siente y se le derrite cada fibra del cuerpo. Resople, gime, suspira y le arden los pulmones.

Se cubre el rostro con las manos de pura vergüenza. Lo está disfrutando demasiado.

Radamanthys se toma su tiempo para prepararlo. Lame, succiona. A veces se detiene, apoya la frente contra su cadera hasta que regula la respiración, recupera los cabales y sigue. Cuando le mete un dedo, Saga se tensa completamente.

Radamanthys espera. A tientas, dibuja círculos, mueve un poco la punta del dedo, no deja de lamer y succionar hasta que Saga da un espasmo y levanta las caderas. Tose un poco y luego se echa a reír.

— Y para _ESO_ es que se inventó.

La próstata. Vale. Sí. ¿Por qué nadie menciona eso antes? Se siente tormentosamente bien. Radamanthys lo hace de nuevo. Y otra vez. Luego, agrega otro dedo, lo repite y no se detiene hasta que Saga tiembla de pies a cabeza y está a segundos de rogarle que _porfavornotedetengas _pare.

— Date la vuelta.

La voz de Radamanthys cada vez se vuelve imposiblemente más rugosa. Envejecida en roble por veinte años. El mejor destilado. Saga se encandila y flota cada vez que lo escucha y no es capaz de negarse a nada. Obedece y espera mientras escucha el roce de ropas y el cinturón golpeando el suelo. Trata de contener la respiración cuando la espalda de Radamanthys eclipsa la luz que cae sobre la suya. Aprieta los ojos cuando lo siente entre las piernas, escuchando el cajón del velador abrirse y cerrarse, un breve momento en que la piel de Radamanthys se despega de su espalda y luego, de nuevo, los golpes de respiración contra la nuca. Un beso y se desvían hacía su oído.

— Puede que duela al principio —le advierte y Saga se pregunta si está a tiempo de arrepentirse — Pero se pone mejor, lo prometo.

Hasta el momento, no le ha mentido. Se muerde la lengua y empuña las manos contra la almohada. La boca de Radamanthys le recorre los hombros, baja por su columna, hasta que sí, justo donde la quería; su lengua en la última curva de la espalda.

_'Dios mío'_

Es verdad lo que el muchacho le había dicho. Saga siente que se le rompe la espalda. Muge y ahoga su voz contra la cabecera. Empuña las manos hasta que los hombros le tiemblan. Pero se esmera en concentrarse en la sensación quemante de la lengua de Radamanthys en ese lugar que le hace flaquear las rodillas, hasta que logra respirar de nuevo. Hasta que todo parece bien otra vez.

La mano de Radamanthys le aparta el flequillo de los ojos cuando Saga refriega la mejilla contra la almohada; le cubre casi el rostro completo con la palma.

— Si empiezas a respirar ahora — dice y la voz le sale tremenda, inhumanamente estrangulada —Es posible que no te desmayes para cuando se ponga mejor.

No se había dado cuenta de que estaba conteniendo la respiración. No se percata de que tiene el cuerpo completamente contraído hasta que Radamanthys le ruega, sin voz, _'Por favor, Saga, relájate'. _

Obedece, pero se arrepiente casi enseguida. Apenas se relaja, Radamanthys se desliza un poco más dentro de él y arde. Se tensa de nuevo y el sonido agónico de Radamanthys se le cuela en el cerebro y eso es _interesante_. Se relaja y se vuelve a tensar a propósito una vez más.

La risa sofocada hace que se le caliente la sangre entre las piernas.

— Para, Saga, para — se ríe. Radamanthys se ríe sin aire y Saga piensa que por fin están en igualdad de condiciones. Se le olvida cualquier disconformidad cuando el muchacho se sujeta a su cuerpo como si se estuviese resbalando por un precipicio.

_'Santo cielo'_

Es Saga el primero en moverse. Despacio. Radamanthys le deja sentar el ritmo al comienzo. Le deja acostumbrarse y cuando lo hace, le sujeta las caderas y toma el control. Seguramente, hay algo que Radamanthys sabe y Saga no, porque las sensaciones mejoran en un millón de veces. Se le olvida contenerse. Se deja reducir a un montón de piel sudada, sangre hirviendo, una masa desprovista de huesos que gime cada vez más alto, en vocablos repetitivos y sin sentido entre los que de vez en cuando se distingue un _'Rada'_ a medio terminar.

Basta que Radamanthys deslice una mano hasta su abdomen y empuñe su erección para que le explote una luz tras los parpados. Otra vez. Está seguro de que se le pasan un par de latidos. Segundos después la calidez se le cuela entre las nalgas y siente un pulso entre las piernas que definitivamente no es suyo. Cuando el rubio deja de sostenerlo, Saga asume que no hay más motivos para soportar su cuerpo y se desploma sobre su estómago.

_'Jesús bendito, Kanon tenía razón'._

No es capaz de moverse ni cuando la nariz presionada contra la almohada le impide respirar. El colchón se hunde a ambos lados de su cuerpo y la respiración de Radamanthys se extiende fantasmalmente por su columna hasta que hunde la nariz en su nuca.

— Sostengo lo que dije.

Habla bajito y Saga gira el rostro porque la nariz del muchacho lo insta a hacerlo.

— Mayormente homosexual.

Saga se carcajea sin energía. Relajado, contento; satisfecho y saciado.

_'Esto es lo que soy'_

Casi treinta años de negación se vuelven humo en ese instante.

— Estoy bien con eso.

— Eso está bien — murmura Radamanthys, recostándose contra su espalda. Es agradable sentir como su cuerpo lo cubre casi totalmente —Muy bien.

Treinta minutos después, Saga mira la hora y decide que es momento de marcharse. Radamanthys parece tener la intención de pedirle que se quede pero recula a último momento. Con toda seguridad, sabe incluso mejor que Saga las reglas implícitas de las cosas de una noche. Saga sabe que no es buena idea quedarse hasta la mañana siguiente. Evitarse las dudas de que pasa de allí en adelante, porque la teoría dice que no pasa nada. Gracias, hasta luego y nada más.

Son las tres de la mañana; Radamanthys le pide un taxi. Lo despide en la puerta de la casa, recargado contra el marco, descalzo y con una camiseta limpia que se tuerce en todas direcciones.

— Quizás nos veamos por ahí.

Saga asiente. _Quizás_ es algo muy poco seguro. Trata de no pensar mucho en ello durante el trayecto a casa. Trata de no pensar en que, siendo honesto, Radamanthys le ha agradado bastante para ser cosa pasajera, justo cuando se deja caer sobre la cama. Por suerte, está lo suficientemente agotado como para quedarse dormido casi de inmediato.

El celular lo despierta no mucho después. Suena un par de veces antes de que tenga la intención de estirar el brazo. Mientras lo hace, abre un ojo y trata de enfocar el reloj en la mesita de noche.

07:11 AM.

Que valentía llamarle tan temprano. No reconoce el número y por un instante, decide no contestar. Se arrepiente de inmediato porque eso es lo que hace normalmente.

No puede dejar una llamada sin contestar.

— ¿'lo?

Hay silencio del otro lado. Saga se gira hasta quedar de espaldas y parpadea confundido. Está a segundos de insistir cuando un suspiro cansado se escucha a través del auricular.

— Lamento llamar a esta hora.

Súbitamente, Saga está muy despierto.

— Kanon me dio tu teléfono.

Radamanthys suena agotado. Su voz llega apagada a través del celular y Saga se lo imagina con la cara enterrada en la almohada, con el cabello apuntando en todas direcciones y un ojo apenas abierto.

Un encanto de chico, en serio. A su abuela le gustaría.

— Es demasiado temprano — como Saga todavía no logra conectar sus neuronas, es todo lo que se le ocurre. Y ahí está la risa.

— Lo sé, lo siento. No pude dormir.

Eso explica el cansancio. No explica porque le está llamando, pero explica el cansancio. Saga se siente tentado a recordarle que se supone que esto no es buena idea después de un revolcón sin compromisos, pero se muerde la lengua.

¿Y qué pasa si no le quedó del todo clara la conclusión de anoche y necesita más pruebas?

Tal vez Radamanthys tiene una duda muy similar, porque cuando habla de nuevo, lo hace aceleradamente, como si no estuviese seguro de decir lo que quiere decir, pero lo hace de todos modos.

— Saga, no sé qué es lo que piensas de lo de anoche y no quise preguntártelo de inmediato porque sé que es mucho por asimilar pero…— hace una pausa. Quiere urgirlo a continuar pero invoca a toda su paciencia. _'La risa'_ se hace presente una vez más y Saga está empezando a creer que esa risa será culpable de muchas cosas en el futuro — Me preguntaba si, ya que quedamos en que eres al menos un setenta y cinco por ciento gay y yo voy por ahí en los ochenta y cinco o noventa, ¿si tal vez querrías salir conmigo? ¿Tomar un café?

Porque es otra de las cosas que Saga hace normalmente, arma una lista de razones de _por qué no debería aceptar_ en menos de un segundo.

Tiene veintitrés años.

Es muy joven.

Fue por probar y salir de la duda.

Era por una noche.

Está descubriendo ésta parte de sí mismo recién. No quiere comprometerse con nada que no sea seguro.

Dios sabe que tomar café el día siguiente es comprometerse, aunque sea ligeramente.

Todavía tiene sabor a ceniza en la boca.

No ha dormido suficiente.

Sabe perfectamente como se le desgarra la voz cuando está por correrse y no podrán tener una conversación normal sin que su espalda amenace con derretirse. De nuevo.

Está completamente seguro de que se acostó con Kanon, al menos una vez.

_'Y Kanon está cogiéndose a mi mejor amigo así que qué demonios'._

— Está bien.

— ¿Nos vemos en una hora, en el café Palace? Tienen un café brasileño que resucita muertos.

Cuando cuelga, Saga se siente… ¿contento? Es la primera vez que le pasa ante la expectativa de encontrarse con alguien. Quizás todo el mundo tenía razón y él era el único que se negaba a verlo. Titubea pero al final, presiona el tres en el celular y se lo acerca al oído. No despega los ojos del techo mientras suena el tono de marcado.

— ¿Tú y mi hermano? — dice, cuando un muy despierto Aiolos saluda del otro lado.

Aiolos se ríe. No es la misma risa encantada que lo persigue desde la noche anterior. Es una risa llena de travesuras. Se acuerda de aquella vez, durante la primaria, cuando su madre encontró a Aiolos con las manos en la caja de galletas y quiso reprenderlo pero desistió, porque al fin y al cabo, el niño ya tenía la cara cubierta de migas. Es exactamente la misma risa.

— ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

— Teníamos una apuesta. Tratábamos de adivinar cuánto tardarías en darte cuenta.

— Eres un pésimo mejor amigo.

— Qué dices, soy el mejor de los mejores amigos. Me estoy haciendo cargo del tormento de tu hermano.

Esta vez es Saga quien ahoga una risa. Aiolos le dice _'Espera un segundo' _y presume que aleja la boca del teléfono y coloca la mano sobre el celular, porque los gritos de Aiolos _—'¡Con mermelada! ¡Tres! ¡No, mejor dos, uno con mermelada y otro con manjar!'_— le llegan levemente apagados.

Se le vienen a la mente recuerdos que antes no tuvieron significado alguno y que ahora le resultan una obviedad tan clara que le dan ganas de palmearse la cara: Kanon detesta madrugar y recuerda habérselo encontrado en varias ocasiones, muy temprano en la mañana, muy despabilado y muy empeñado en preparar el desayuno. Coincidentemente, sólo ocurría cuando Aiolos se quedaba a pasar la noche.

_'Si, podrían haberse besado delante de mí y no lo habría notado'_. Hace una mueca de asco cuando se lo imagina.

— No puedo creer que te haga el desayuno.

— ¿Qué a ti no te lo hace? — Aiolos trata de parecer sorprendido pero se conocen demasiado bien como para que le resulte.

Saga escucha la voz de Kanon en el fondo y distingue la voz de Aiolos nuevamente lejos del auricular — _'Eh, bonito, es para ti' _— y tiene que obligarse a rodar los ojos para no vomitarse en la boca cuando los escucha tratarse de esa forma.

— ¿Bueno? ¿Qué tal la cita? — Kanon suena excesivamente orgulloso de sí mismo. Hace una nota mental de prepararse sicológicamente, porque sabe que se le vienen semanas cargadas de bromas y pesadeces gracias a esto. _'Será mi hermano pero es un hijo de puta' _— Esa pobre criatura amenazó con castrarme si no le daba tu número…

Se le ablanda el pecho ante la mención de Radamanthys y no evita la sonrisa que le surca los labios.

— Habría sido un favor para la humanidad…

— Eran las seis de la mañana, Saga. MEREZCO saber qué diantres pasó.

— Creo que soy gay. Medianamente.

Hay minutos de silencio que se alargan y estiran hasta que se cortan gracias a la risa explosiva de Kanon.

— Pffftt, totalmente, Saga. Al fin. A ver si con eso se te quita la cara de limón que andas trayendo ahora último.

La cara de limón no tiene nada que ver con esto. La cara de limón se debe a que su tía lleva meses diciéndole que _"Ya es hora de que sientes cabeza, querido. Tu madre no se hace más joven y ya sabemos que éste no le dará nietos"_. _Éste_ es Kanon. Cuando se entere de que él tampoco, probablemente, le dará nietos – aunque siempre está la opción de adoptar — va a armar uno grande.

_'¿Qué dirá mamá cuando lo sepa?' _

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta al principio. Después recuerda que es su madre y recuerda cómo de bien reaccionó con Kanon, siendo más joven, y sonríe.

_"Awww, ¡cariño!",_ le dirá, besándole la frente. Luego le dará un par de palmadas en la espalda. _"Siempre lo supe"._

**FIN**.


End file.
